MY Little Girl
by Ocgirlygirl
Summary: last year carlisle and esme were blessed with a baby girl! Now they live in london. The rest of the cullen children including bella,nessie and jake! carlisle is working at the local hospital and esme is working in reception there,tuesday wensday thursday
1. baby mine

Carlisle Pov:

As I walked out of the hospital from night shift. Considering it is now about 2-3am. I couldn't help but think of my baby girl, lindsey. I hope that tonight she lay down and go to sleep for esme. lindsey is a daddy's girl, and I love just as much. I'm not worried that much about esme's sleep because we being vampire's means that we really only need sleep once a week. Two vampires can have a child together but they are born half breed like Lindsey. I changed esme back when I was living in Columbus in 1921. I than changed the others soon after her. They are all our teenage children but lindsey will grow ant a human pace till she's at the mental age of 16 than she will be a vampire forever. Our other children are at collage. So for now its just lindsey esme and I. and I love them both so dearly. I finally reach my Mercedes Benz and drive through the quiet and wet streets of in the hills of SW Cumbria. Sure I miss my other children when they are gone but I love it when it's just esme lindsey and I alone as a little family. Before I knew it I was pulling into the drive way of my home. As I walk in the door, all hopes of lindsey going to bed for esme when I'm not home totally vanished just like that.

"Esme let me try to calm her" I told her as picked my 2 year old daughter out of my wife's arms. "Lindsey darling it's alright I'm home." I told her calmly. She looked up at me with her little tear stained face and sad eyes….

"Da...Da...Dada..." she mumbled to me "I scawed, dar da ugiie booo" she said to me. I looked over at esme and she was laying on the couch with her head on the arm rest I went over with lindsey still in my arms and lifted esme's legs and sat down with her feet in my lap wile sat with lindsey.

Soon enough lindsey was asleep as was esme so I carefully stood up and took lindsey upstairs to mine and esme's room and put her in the cot on there. I carefully tucked her in and than put my pajamas on got a night gown out for esme, and went back down to get her. I carefully carried her up to our room and helped her change seeming that she was practically lip in my arms she was so tired. I than tucked her in bed before checking on lindsey once again before going to bed myself.

"Carlisle?" I heard esme ask as I was falling asleep.

"Yes dear?" I asked her.

"How did I get up here in bed, in my pajamas? And where's Lindsey?" she asked worried about absolutely nothing. She's always this way when she's nervous.

I sighed "I carried you and put you in the night gown your wearing because you were sound asleep and I just could wake you." she gave me a stern look and shot up " esme calm down sweetheart she's in her cot in here" I said while pulling her down so she would lay down and relax.

"Ok, how long did it take you to calm her down?" she asked

" a lot of walking up and down the stairs, I'm now thanking god that I'm a vampire and rarely get sore or tired for doing things like that!" I told her sincerely

"Hahahahaha" her lovely tinkling bell like laughter filled the air.

"Time for bed dear, I know we'll be woken up soon enough by a cretin little girl!"

"Alright, goodnight dear." she told me snuggling her head into my chest.

"Love you" I told her nuzzling my nose into her hair.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Carlisle, esme, the other Cullen's there for anyone related to twilight and Mercedes Benz. **

**But I do own Lindsey; she's my own fictional character!**

**Thank You And Please review!**

**And I would like to inform every one that I would love some ideas for my other story ( mommy daddy help me )! I have major writers block for this story so PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS!**


	2. sick and suprises

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever!**

Esme pov:

Carlisle was right, well he would know because he is a wonderful doctor after all. About 4 hours after we had gone to sleep Lindsey woke us. It was now only 2:35am! My poor baby was crying now and it hurts me to see her this way. I quietly and carefully untangled myself from Carlisle's arms to sooth our daughter. But to no avail because Carlisle stirred a little and heard the crying and was on his way behind me. When we got to her little cot in our room Carlisle picked her up and held her close. But Lindsey did not calm down at all.

"Esme, she's running to high of a fever." Carlisle says sounding worried "Go get both our coats. And slip on a pair of slippers I'm going to go put her into the car." He told me urgently. I quickly did so at human speed. I'm still too tired to do anything vampirey.

When I finally made it to the garage Carlisle was on the phone with the hospital. Most likely warning them of our arrival. When he hangs up the phone I give him his coat. He slips it on and helps me into the passenger seat of the car. Than runs to the drivers side, starts the car with urgency and drives with impeccable speed to the hospital.

I had apparently fallen asleep during the car ride because I woke up in Carlisle's office with Carlisle sleeping in his desk chair, feet propped up on his desk cuddling a sleeping bundle witch im sure was Lindsey to his chest. My darling husbanded woke up suddenly and looked at me.

"She cried the whole time she was in the children's ward and would not sleep. I finally broke and she calmed down after me walking up and down the corridors all night last night. I was given so many sympathetic and worried glances from patients, visitors, nurses and doctors last night I cant even count them!" he whispered to me.

"Oh...No, will she be alright?" I asked him in total worry.

"Yes…no it's hard to say when little kids like Lindsey get pneumonia dear." Carlisle sighed. Getting up from his place to hand me Lindsey. "Im going to get dressed when im done, there's some of you cloths in my spare cloths closet for you to." He told me walking over to his closet. When he was done he came over to me and took Lindsey. "Go get dressed so we can take her back upstairs." He told me. So I did I dressed in a black pencil skirt and blue ruffle short sleeved shirt and walking to his office bathroom to brush my hair before we left.

"Im done, ready to go?" I asked Carlisle

"Yes, you look beautiful love." He smiled kissing me sweetly before walking me out the door and into a doctor infested corridor. And when I say infested, I mean it. But what surprised Carlisle and I both and unfortunately Lindsey to be Emmett crashing through the stairway doors with rose on his back in a bikini and Emmett shirtless in swim trunks!

Lindsey than started screaming at the top of her lungs. Every one including Rose and Emmett looked shocked. Carlisle and I not so much. I took Lindsey from Carlisle and said loudly enough for mostly everyone in earshot could hear me. "Kill them, now." And walked back into Carlisle's office, to sooth our daughter.

**Ok so the next chapter will be in Carlisle's pov. It will basically be when Emmett and rose learn that their usually calm and collected vampire father is a grouch when he's up all night with a screaming 1 year old.**

**Love. **

**Ocgirlygirl **

**Oh and I almost forgot ocgirlgril was a typo and I just recently noticed it. Lol. I've had this account for a little over a year now!**

OK. So I revised the first chapter only to find out that it says Lindsey is 2 but she's really only supposed to be 1. im really sorry about that!


	3. SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AN

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse**

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


End file.
